You Leave Me Wanting S'more
by sparklymoonchild
Summary: Dave didn't want to go to summer camp. He abhorred the idea. Two months trapped in the woods with a bunch of annoying kids he didn't know? No thanks. His plan was to lay low, until John Egbert shoved his way into his life and clung to his side like a goddamn tick. As the summer drags on, Dave might begin to realize that he does like summer camp, and maybe even John Egbert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is probably horrendously written but idgaf im doing it anyway bc i just need a johndave summer camp au in my life**

**Edit: I AM A PIECE OF POO THIS HAS BEEN ONLINE FOR FOUR HOURS AND I SUDDENLY REALIZED: LINDSEY. YOU WROTE THAT IN BOTH SECOND AND FIRST PERSON.**

**OH MAN.**

**OH GOD.**

**OKAY I FIXED.**

**SO SORRY.**

**CARRY ON.**

* * *

"Bro, please, just turn the car around."

"Dave, I can't, we're almost there."

"Bro _please,_ c'mon, I'm sixteen!"

"David Elizabeth Strider."

"It's not even ironic!"

I can sense Bro glaring at me from the driver's seat.

"How is sending your younger brother to summer camp not ironic?"

"Because I'm gonna die! I can tell you already! I hate the outdoors! This is gonna be worse than the ball pit…" I whine, slumping in my seat.

I didn't want this. Bro tricked me. He lied. He woke me up at five in the goddamn morning saying he had a surprise for me. Once he drug me outside, I saw suitcases thrown into the bed of his pickup truck and I started screaming internally because oh my god was Bro finally taking me to Disney World?! Jump in the car, 'lil man, he said, you'll find out.

I became suspicious once he passed multiple signs to the airport and exited the highway. Eventually, he started taking back roads and got so far into who-the-fuck-knows-where I lost signal on my cell phone.

"Bro, where the fuck are we going?" I asked.

"Summer camp." He answered.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You're going to summer camp, Dave. It'll be good for ya, builds character."

I have been protesting ever since.

Now here I am, five hours later, driving up to the entrance of Camp fucking Skaia, Summer Getaway for Teens. Experience the great outdoors; create fun and exciting memories that will last a lifetime. Enjoy hiking, rock climbing, canoeing, and various other group activities. Maybe bring home some bedbugs and a horde of macaroni necklaces.

I threw the brochure out of the window.

"Dave, come out and stop being a little bitch." Bro complains.

"I came out when I was thirteen."

"I meant out of the car, not the closet. Don't make me get Cal." He threatens.

I fling myself out of the truck.

Bro hands me my backpack and Hello Kitty suitcases, and I resentfully make your way into the camp.

Bro and I stand in line at the admittance desk for last names beginning with L-S, scanning the crowd hoping I don't come across anyone from school. Thankfully, I don't recognize anyone.

"Next!" I walk up to the desk. "Last name, please?"

"Strider." I mumble.

"Strider!" The counselor says, scanning the list for my name. "That is quite an interesting last name!" He has an accent. It sounds both Australian and British, and it leaves me both confused and attracted. His hair is dark and his skin is extremely tan. I wouldn't hesitate to say he's fairly attractive.

"Is that a South African accent you got there?" Bro asks from behind you.

"Bro no."

"Bro yes."

"Yes it is!" The counselor laughs. "I was raised in South Africa! Are you David's guardian?" He asks, pulling some paperwork from a folder

"Sure am." Bro says.

"Alright, I'm just going to have to have you sign here and here, and have you got your check for $3,500?"

Jesus gog, Bro paid a shit ton of money for this.

It's still not going to make me like it any better.

"Sure do." Bro says, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled check, and tossing it onto the desk.

Once Bro signs the paperwork, South African Counselor puts them into a separate folder and hands me a nametag.

"Alright, David, welcome to Camp Skaia! My name is Jake and I'm a head counselor. My friend Jane is right over there with that group of young fellows, and she can lead you to your cabin!"

I nod.

Bro toussles my hair, "Later, Dave. Have a fun summer."

"Fucking hate you." I say, dragging my suitcases through the tanbark.

"Hello, there!" Chirps the girl who I'm pretty sure is Jane. "Are you David Strider?"

"Yeah, and it's Dave." I respond.

"Alright! Dave is your preferred name, I'll just write that down here…" She mumbles, noting my name on a roster. "Okay! All of you are in cabin number 413, don't forget that! We don't want you getting lost or ending up in the wrong cabin late at night!" She giggles. "Now if you would just follow me, I'll lead you to the cabin and go over the rules and procedures!"

Jane guides us down a short trail that leads to row of wooden cabins. "These are the 400's" Jane explains. "There are twenty cabins here, and as you know, your cabin is number 413. Jake and I are in charge of these cabins, and ours is the red one right up here!" She says, pointing to a bright red cabin at the edge of the woods. "If you need anything, just go to our cabin. We have first aid, toiletries, a phone, and in case any little critters get into your cabin, come get Jake, he's better at getting them out than me!" She giggles. "And if you follow that trail, it'll lead you to the mess hall and Skaia Square where we will meet every morning at 7:30!" I groan internally. "Now for the rules and procedures!" She says, flipping a page on her clipboard.

For the next twenty minutes, Jane goes over what to do if a cabin mate gets injured, what to do if someone gets bitten or stung, what to do in case of severe weather, and explains the camp rules. Lights out at ten PM, phones, cell phones, tablets, MP3 players, gaming devices, laptops, and any other handheld devices must remain in cabins at all times, absolutely no drugs, drug paraphernalia, alcohol, or any other substance that can put you under the influence, no weapons or shanks, with the exception of pocket knives for certain recreational activities, no vulgar language, no inappropriate or sexual activity or harassment, and no gang activity or hazing.

"Well there goes my summer." I say under my breath. A kid next to me laughs.

"Are there any questions?" Jane asks. "No? Alright, let me show you the cabins. And before anyone jumps on a bed, I have assigned the bunks!" I groan internally. With my luck, I'll get stuck sharing a bunk with some jackass who snores or decides that the prime time to jack off is while I'm trying to sleep.

The cabin is fairly small, with two bunks in sets of fives that will sleep eight. There's a nightstand between the bunks with an old lamp on it and a clock. A wall separates the bedroom from the bathroom that consists of two shower stalls, a double sink, and a toilet that is hidden behind a curtain. Great. Along the diving wall's bathroom side, there are dressers for us to store our clothing.

"Okay," Jane announces, flipping to a new page on her clipboard. "On bunk one, starting at the top, we have Jonathan Egbert, David Strider, Karkat Vantas- nobody move yet!- and Sollux Captor. On bunk two from the top, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, Eridan Ampora, and Equius Zahhak!" She chimes. "I'll go get my next group of kiddos, you guys make yourselves at home! We're going to have a lot of fun here at Camp Skaia!"

Once Jane leaves, everyone just stares awkwardly at each other.

"What are we all just gonna fucking stand here or what?" Some kid behind me yells. "I'm getting my goddamn bunk."

"I do believe Miss Jane explained that there is to be no profanity on camp grounds." This tall, buff kid says.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Shouty snaps. "Bitch is like, four years older than us. She and that Jake dude probably get drunk in their cabin every night." I awkwardly make my way to the dressers and leave my suitcase in front of one. I'll get to unpacking later.

"Twenty buck'th they're fucking."

Everyone else slowly moves to their bunks, and I climb up the ladder and flop down onto mine. It's hard as a rock. Everyone is silent.

"Alright, since everyone else isn't talking, how about we introduce ourselves?" Shouty says from underneath me. "I'm Karkat Vantas, this is my second year, I hate everything." He starts kicking my mattress.

"I'm Dave Strider, got conned into going here by my older brother, and don't kick my mattress." Karkat gives my mattress one final, hard kick and stops.

"I'm John Egbert, this is my third year, and watch out because I'm the prank master!" The kid above me says. Jesus no.

"Pull any shit on me John and I will have your goddamn head." Karkat growls.

"You just put yourself on the top of the list!" John laughs. Suddenly there's a rather small hand on the side of my bunk and a tiny Karkat shoots up the ladder to John's bed. John just laughs and kicks him down.

"Wow okay guy'th th'top." Somebody lisps. "Okay, uh, I'm Th'ollux Captor, and I am well aware that I have a li'th'p."

"I'm Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara," The tall dude on the top of bunk two slurs. "If you kids wanna buy some drugs I got _plenty_ to go around. Except you don't gotta buy 'em. I'll just give them to you."

"Got any weed?" Karkat and Sollux say at the same time. I snort.

"Motherfuckin' yes, my brother." Gamzee says, digging into his backpack.

"Miss Jane said-" Buff Guy says.

"Don't care." Karkat says. He jumps over to Gamzee's bunk and grabs a joint from his hand. "Got a lighter?"

"If ya gonna smoke marijuana in here, I'd like it if you'd open the window." The guy two below Gamzee says, walking over to the window above the nightstand and pushing it open. "I'm Eridan Ampora, third year, and the best. I would prefer if you mainstream peasants would not smell up the cabin."

"Uh, yeah, Jane might get angry. She, uh, said no drugs." The tiny dude under Gamzee says.

"I agree." Buffy says. "It could get you in serious trouble."

"Fine, god, we'll smoke in the bathroom." Karkat groans. He and Sollux make their way to the bathroom, and I hear the showers turn on."

It gets quiet again.

"I am Equius Zahhak." Buffy says.

"And, uh, I'm Tavros Nitram." Tiny adds.

There's a thud in the bathroom and someone starts laughing.

…

The rest of the day is spent unpacking and playing get-to-know games that I half-heartedly take part in. Jane and Jake show us around the rest of the camp, from Skaia Square and the mess hall, the nurse's station, and she walks us past the 100, 200, and 300 cabins. They show us the lake that is alongside the nurse's station, where we will join for water games and sports, such as raft building, swimming, canoeing and kayaking, battleship, beach day every Thursday, and the end of summer, camp-wide game of capture the flag.

It's after dinner, which is every night at six, and my cabin mates and I are gathered around a campfire that Gamzee started. John is next to me telling some story about a prank war he and his dad got into that resulted in his kitchen catching fire.

"And somehow a _firecracker_ got mixed into the cake batter and once Dad put it in the oven- _whoosh!_ The entire thing caught fire!" He laughs.

Out of everyone in the cabin, John seems the most okay. He isn't shy or timid like Equius or Tavros, and he isn't intimidating, loud, or arrogant like the rest. And he's not Gamzee. Gamzee seems chill, but he's pretty much the epitome of the person your parents warn you about getting swept up into the wrong crowd with when you start high school.

The only thing about John though, is that he's been hovering around me all day. He picked me in all the activities, kinda stuck beside me.

It's not annoying, just noticeable.

At least I hope it doesn't become annoying.

* * *

**well, there's chapter one. meh. **

**i really like the idea of the betas as camp counselors.**

**and just as a warning (this couldnt fit in the description):**

**this fic will have a decent amount of**

**-recreational drug use**

**-underage drinking**

**-suggestive themes**

** -maybe underage frickle frackle idk yet *sweats* *wipes hands on pants***

**see ya soon! **

**(i promise future chapters will be a lot more well written than this jfc)**

**-smc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! c1 honestly got more than i expected...**

**here's chapter 2, it's a lot more well written than the first heheh**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Rise and shine, kiddos! There's presents at your door! Be ready at Skaia Square in half an hour!"

I blink a few times trying to pull myself awake. Once my eyes are fully open, I immediately squeeze them shut. Jegus god, why is there so much sun? It is coming in everywhere. Through the windows and everything, ew, even past the dirty ass curtains. It hurts to see. Critical condition.

I blindly feel around my mattress for my shades and nearly have a heart attack. Where are they? Oh, fuck, where did they go? I pat around everywhere, and eventually, I slip my hand under my pillow and sigh in relief when my hand touches cool plastic. Sliding them over my eyes, I am no longer blind.

"Good morning, Dave!" John flips his head over the side of his bunk and I am suddenly face-to-face with an Egbert. Time for another heart attack.

Jumping in surprise, I hit my head on the bottom of John's bunk. "Ow ow ow. Shit fuck." I hiss, rubbing the now sore spot on my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" John apologizes, climbing down the ladder to stand over my bunk. "I didn't really mean to scare you."

"Well, you did." I mumble, checking my scalp for blood.

"Geez, someone's not a morning person." John teases, leaning on the ladder.

"I am when I'm not scared half to death." I mutter.

I notice that John is not wearing a shirt. So naturally, I take advantage of the situation. I maybe observe that he is a little buff. Not totally ripped like Equius, but he's got toned biceps and a slight hint of a six-pack. He's also got a bit of a tan goin' on. It goes nice with his dark hair, really makes those baby blues pop. Yeah.

Dave, you are so gay.

But I'm not into John or anything. I can read the description on the menu, but that doesn't mean I have to order it.

"Dave?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, zoned out."

"I asked if you sleep in those." John says.

"My shades?" I ask. John nods. "Nah."

"John! Dave! Catch!" Tavros calls, tossing us some blue thing. My heart sinks when I realize that it's a shirt. I god damned summer camp t-shirt. I groan internally, holding mine up to get a better view of the design. "Camp Skaia" is written on the front in some cartoon-like font with some kind of white, swirly globe thing behind it.

"Do we have to wear this every day?" I ask reluctantly.

"Yep!" John replies, slipping his over his head.

"Do I gotta wash it every night?"

"Not unless you want to." John explains. "Some people only wash it if it gets dirty or if it starts to smell, which is what I do. Some don't wash it at all." He says, wrinkling his nose. " You're allowed to write on it and everything, though. You should see the girls' in a few days! They cut tassels into theirs and put beads on them and everything, it's pretty neat!"

I just nod.

"Well, I guess we should get going!" John says, climbing down the ladder. "I'll see you outside!"

…

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck nononono." Karkat mumbles, attempting to hide his face with his hand.

Forty-five minutes later, my cabin has been seated at our assigned bench in the mess hall for breakfast.

"Ex alert! Ex alert!" Sollux shoves Karkat underneath the table.

A girl with short, fiery red hair and glasses marches up to our table. "Oh, Karkles!" She sings, grinning ear to ear. "Where is he, I can smell him!"

"Karkat ithn't here." Sollux says. "He left, you ju'th't mi'th'ed him. He doe'th'nt feel too well, th'o he went to the nur'th'e'th th'tation."

"Don't you lie to me, Sollux Captor. I know he's here." She slams her palms onto the table, causing our silverware to jangle, and inhales deeply through her nose. "He's right there, between you and Gamzee! Come on out, Karkles, I gotta smell my boyfriend!"

"Terezi, I fucking told you, we are not together anymore!" Karkat shouts from under the bench.

"What do you mean?" She asks croons.

"You aren't exactly my girlfriend anymore!"

"What?" She asks crossly. She huffs, and thinks for a moment before saying, "Did the night of July 7 mean nothing to you?"

"Terezi, no!"

"What about the afternoon of July 12, and the twenty-seventh, or the night of August 1?" She asks, anger beginning to seep into her tone.

"Terezi, leave!" Karkat yells.

"I need an answer, Karkat!" Terezi yells.

"W-well they did then, but not anymore…" Karkat stammers.

"What are your feelings for me then, Karkat Vantas?" She asks, crossing her arms and slowly walking over to the side of the table Karkat is hidden under. "Are they red? As red as you?"

Damn, this is good.

"Well, no, they're more of a very diluted pink, white almost. I don't fucking know." Karkat gulps.

"Were we even together to begin with?" Terezi demands.

"Uh, sort of…" Karkat hesitates. "You were more of a summer fling…"

Terezi frowns, narrowing her eyebrows as she swings her foot under the seat of the bench, kicking Karkat so hard he hits the table, lifting it a few inches from the ground. She crouches down to the now wincing Karkat and growls, "You will pay for this…" and walks away.

The others at the table sit in silence as Karkat climbs up from under the bench, sporting a bruise blossoming on his arm.

"You hooked up with her four times and called her a 'summer fling' when she obviously had feelings." I say, taking a swig of apple juice. "Kind of a dick move. You had it coming."

Karkat flips me the bird.

I chuckle.

…

I officially want to die.

After breakfast, Jane announced that we would be going on a hike, to "get us in the camping spirit."

I have been groaning internally ever since. And to make things better, we are roughly an hour and a half in, it's like eight-hundred degrees out, and John has been talking my ear off the entire time.

"So I stuck a magnet in his shirt so when every time someone spun the bottle it landed on him! Haha, that was a great party." Kill me.

"This one time in my middle school chemistry class, this kid called a scene kid emo and got a beaker broken over his head." Yeah that's nice.

"Did I tell you about the Friday the 13th party I got invited to freshman year? Ho boy, that was great!" Don't really care.

"So this one time, my dad-"

"Come with me if you want to live." Someone whispers into my ear and grabbing me by the wrist. My savior has "Serket 08" Sharpied onto the back of her camp shirt, and I'm pretty sure that Terezi girl is walking alongside her. She weaves me through the groups of campers from the 400 cabins and stops once we're as far away from John as possible.

"Sorry about that," she says. "I saw that John was talking to you, which I know can be kind of annoying." She rolls her eyes. "I'm Vriska I think you already know Terezi." Vriska gestures to the red-haired girl beside her.

"Yeah, she kinda had a conversation with Karkat at my table this morning." I joke, making Terezi laugh.

"Yeah, that was_ quite_ a conversation. I don't think either of them will be forgetting it anytime soon." Vriksa giggles, glancing over to Terezi. "So what was John talking you about?" She asks, changing her tone to a more serious one.

"He just kept talking to me about, like, parties and pranks and stuff." I say.

"Just as I thought." She smirks. "John brags about stuff to try to make himself come off as interesting when he wants people to like him."

"Why would he want me to like him?" I ask.

"Who knows," Vriska sighs. "There are several reasons why John Egbert would want you to like him. I could tell you…for a small fee." She grins.

"What kind of fee?" I ask warily.

"Gamzee Makara is in your cabin, correct?" She asks. I see where this is going.

"Yeah," I say.

"If you could supply us with some of his…goods… I will tell you all there is to know about John Egbert, and, since I'm nice, I will tell you about everyone else, as well." She smiles.

"Why can't you just get it directly from him?" I ask.

"Well, Gamzee and I had a bit of a dispute last summer and he kind of cut me off," Vriska groans, tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "I've tried to ask him to put me back on his list, but he won't budge. I've even had Terezi try but…it didn't go as planned." She scowls over at Terezi, who instantly blushes. "So, you're my next option."

"I guess I could do that for you." I say.

"Fantastic!" Vriska smiles.

Two days into this summer camp and I have agreed to buy drugs for a girl who promises to supply me with gossip.

* * *

**A/N: welp, there you go! i should have chapter 3 up in a few days or so.**

**thanks for reading!**

**-smc**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: bleh sorry i havent updated in forever. i was working a lot and then i went on vacation and blehhh it was a mess. but i still managed to get this chapter done!**

**anyways, this is still horribly written enjoy3**

* * *

"Psst… hey Gamzee." I whisper. Gamzee is currently stoned in his bunk smoking into his indigo beanie.

"Yeah Stridebro?" He coughs.

"I know you just kinda give pot and shit to people if they ask, but what if I wanted to be, say, a regular customer?" I ask.

"Well then I'd up and put you on my list. I got a whole motherfuckin' list of people at this camp I supply to. It's a very exclusive list, I only got twenty people on it. But I'd be more than motherfuckin' willing to put you on it." He says.

"'Kay, sweet." I say.

"I'll go ahead and give you some of my good motherfuckin' shit now." Gamzee reaches into his pocket and tosses me a small baggie. "That's for being a rad brother."

I nod. "Sweet thanks."

"You're motherfuckin' welcome!" Gamzee calls. "Just don't get on my bad side.

…

"Oh, come on Dave, quit being a big baby and get in!"

It is Thursday, otherwise known as Beach Day at Camp Skaia. Due to the fact that I was not raised around any large bodies of water and Bro never took me to the pool (besides the blow up kiddie pool on the roof), I am not quite sure how to swim. I have tried my damndest to stay away from any body of water outside my bathtub.

But of course I get conned into going to a summer camp that involved copious amounts of human/water activity.

"I'm not getting in." I tell John. "The water's probably cold and who knows how many people have pissed in it already."

"Dave, you're being ridiculous!" John whines, tugging at my wrist.

"Nope, I'm staying right here. You're the ridiculous one." I say.

"Come on, at least get your feet wet." John nags.

"Okay, fine," I sigh. "But that's as far as I'm going."

John cheers and drags me out to the lake's edge. He hops in, glasses and all, and sits in the water while I tentatively dip my feet into the water. It actually isn't that cold.

"See, now was that that bad?" John teases.

"No, actually it wasn't." I admit. John laughs.

"Oh, hey Vriska! Hey, Terezi!" John calls. I turn and see Vriska and Terezi heading our way along the shoreline.

"Hi, John!" Vriska calls.

"I got Dave to get in the water!" John says. "He was afraid."

"Speaking of Dave," Terezi says, resting an arm on my shoulder. "Would you mind if we stole him for a moment?"

"We have to speak with him about some stuff." Vriska adds, pulling me away by my hand.

"But you stole him on the hike the other day." John whines.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes!" Terezi yells over her shoulder, and she and Vriska escort me away.

The girls walk me across the beach and into the woods alongside the lake.

"You got the goods?" Vriska asks.

"Yep," I say, reaching into the pocket of my swim trunks and taking out the baggie of pot Gamzee gave me the day before. Vriska snatches it from my hand and examines it before reaching into her bikini top and pulling out some papers. She rolls herself a joint before handing the remains of the baggie and another paper to Terezi who pulls a lighter out her bikini top and lights their joints.

After a long drag, Vriska exhales through her nose and says, "Okay, so John Egbert. After doing some digging, I have concluded that a) he thinks you're cool and wants to associate himself with you or b) he likes you."

"Wait, wait, wait," I sputter. "You think John _likes _me?"

"Yeah, there's been rumors going around that he's secretly either gay or bi." Vriska says. "And last year, he was kinda following a guy around like he is with you, and one that kid hooked up with a girl, John stopped." She shrugs and takes another drag of her joint.

"Okay, well, alright then." I say. "So I smuggled you pot for you to tell me that?"

"Well I said I'd tell you about anyone else you wanted. We have deal going on here." Vriska snaps.

"Well I don't really have any other questions about anyone else, now that I know why John is constantly around me, I'm good." I shrug.

"You're still gonna get us our stuff, though, right?" Vriska asks. I nod. "Okay, then you can leave, we're done here."

I wave goodbye to the girls and peer out of the trees to make sure none of the counselors are nearby. Once it's clear, I walk back out past the brush and back onto the beach. When I return to John and I's spot, he's no longer in the water and is instead sitting on his towel.

"Back already?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say, sitting next to him.

"So which one of them are you dating?" He scoffs.

"What?"

"Nothings, it's just you talk to them a lot and they sneak you off places, so I figured you were dating one of them."

"No, dude," I say. "They…aren't exactly my type. They're just kinda friends I guess."

"Friends?" John asks skeptically. "Are you honest to god _friends_ with Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope?"

"Well, more like business partners."

"Business partners?" John raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, they needed some…help and I agreed to give it to them if they gave me something in return." I explain.

"Dave, that seriously sounds sketchy."

"Well, it really isn't."

"Then what are you doing?" John asks.

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you because Vriska seems like the type of chick who would cripple you or blind you or something if you defy her. And then we all know about the Terezi and Karkat thing." I say. John nods in agreement.

"Well, okay, just don't get yourself hurt or in trouble or something." John says.

…

It is Saturday, and it is raining, and the entire day has been one long, internal groan. When it rains at Camp Skaia, we are told to remain in our cabins until it lets up, and it has been six hours and the rain has not stopped. It is straight up pouring out there, shit's going sideways and everything.

"I, uh, sure hope it doesn't flood." Tavros says. He and Gamzee are playing Yu-Gi-Oh on his bunk.

"Anyone wanna brave the wet and mud and get us a board game or crafty stuff from the counselors' cabin?" John asks from above me. John, Gamzee, Tavros, Equius, and I are the only ones not smoking shit in the bathroom and are completely bored. Karkat and Sollux somehow managed to get Eridan to smoke with them and Gamzee finally put down whatever is in that gold mine of a backpack of his to play anime cards with Tavros.

"I suppose I could." Equius says. "Which game would you all enjoy playing?"

"Monopoly."

"We're, uh, playing Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Mall Madness."

Equius begins to sweat. "I will see what the counselors have available." He bolts out the door into the pouring rain.

After a few minutes, Equius returns sopping wet and a bit muddy. In his arms are boxes filled with various craft supplies. "My apologies," He says. "This is all they had left. Now if you would excuse me, I must go bathe." He gently places the boxes on the floor and makes his way to the bathroom. From the other side of the cabin, I watch as Equius opens the bathroom door and is immediately engulfed in a cloud of smoke and shower steam.

"Equius, close the fuckin' door, you're gonna make the cabin smell!"

"If you gentlemen would please exit the lavatory, that would be most excellent." Equius escorts Karkat, Eridan, and Sollux out of the bathroom and slams the door.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Karkat says, "Is that box of feathers?"

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"Sick."

An hour later, it's still pouring rain and everyone is the cabin is completely stoned and fucking around with the craft supplies. Karkat and Sollux are high as goddamn kites and gluing feathers and sequins on each other, Equius is just gluing shit together, Gamzee is sticking feathers in Tavros's hair, and John and I are making friendship bracelets. There's weird music playing from Gamzee's phone and some good shit's being passed around.

"Dude, dude, no, it's supposed to go the other way!"

"John, I know what I'm doing."

"Really now?" John takes a hit of a joint and passes it to me. I have no idea what it is.

I take a hit and get back to tying my bracelet. I hear John snort, and I look up to see him with his hand over his mouth trying hard not to burst out laughing. "What?" I ask.

"I- I don't know." John giggles. "You just look so _concentrated_. You're never concentrated because-because you don't care."

I stare at him quizzically and he just continues laughing. For some reason, I start laughing, too.

"It-It's a bracelet. Why are you so focused on a bracelet?" John snorts.

"I-I dunno man." I chuckle. "It isn't even that good."

John stares at me and keeps laughing, and eventually his giggles die down with the occasional snigger escaping his mouth.

"Dude, why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"I dunno." John says.

I tie the final knot on my friendship bracelet and motion for John to hold out his wrist. I carefully tie the bracelet around his wrist, and he watches my fingers, entranced.

"You have nice hands."

"Thanks?"

I feel his eyes still locked on me.

"Bro, why do you keep-" He kisses my nose. I touch my hand to my face as my cheeks heat up. "What was that for?"

"I dunno." John shrugs.

I blame it on the drugs.

* * *

**A/N: blehhhh there u go**

**i start school next week (senior year! OoO") but ill update as often as possible!**

**see ya soon!**

**-smc**


End file.
